Blazing Love
by ggreen7295
Summary: One Shot - Featuring JV's Jack's, Sleeping with the enemy's: Femme Fatal. A burning zoo bring out the true emotions of Skipper and Marlene. But the thing that makes them confess, could also kill them. Meanwhile In an unknown location. Somebody Is Watching


**Blazing Love**

**-NYFD, 2300 Hours**

An alarm rang, the fire men sprang to the pole and slid down to the 1st floor. And most immediately went to the fire trucks. One ran to another.

"What's the diagnoses?" One fireman asked

"A fire at the Central Park Zoo." The other said.

The first fireman lowered his head, closed his eyes, and sighed in disappointment. "Jesus, people trying to kill animals these days?"

"I don't know if that was the cause of the problem." Then he started to run towards a firetruck. Then he turned and put his arms out towards the fireman. "But there's only one way to find out!" he yelled. Then he clapped his hands together as he yelled to his team; "Alright men, you know the music it's time to dance." He commanded.

Everyone then hopped on to the trucks. The siren rang on both of the trucks, the garage door opened. Then the trucks drove down the road.

* * *

**Central Park Zoo, 2300 hours**

The fire was crazy. At one moment it started at the lemurs habitat, then it spread to others quickly. Now every habitat is infested with the dangerous element. Lucky the zoo workers acted quickly and evacuated all the animals before anyone could get hurt- except alice, who just ran away cowardly. To this point all the animals (except for mort, who's tail caught on fire), were unharmed. The chimps were commencing role calling, and where halfway through the list...

"Joey?" Mason called after Phil translated the emergency list they made.

"I'm here" Joey the kangaroo replied in his australian accent, while practicing his punches.

"Mort?" Mason called again following the same routine with Phil.

Mort was lightly sniffing, stroking his burnt tail. It wasn't serious, but it _was _painful. It could have been worse if Maurice didn't throw water from a plastic bucket at him, distinguishing the fire on the furry tail of Mort

"He's here" Maurice answered for mort, looking at the mouse lemur with content.

"Alright, Phil skip Maurice-for obvious reasons. Julien?" Mason called out to the "king"

"Uh, that's 'King' Julien, thank 'me' very much."

Mason sighed annoyed then continued. "Private?"

"Here" The shortest one of the four penguins said in his British, cute, innocent accent.

"Kowalski?" Mason called.

"Currently present." The tallest and the most intellectual of them all, replied calmly, despite of the situation.

"Rico?" Mason said.

Rico barked back due to the fact that he couldn't talk normally.

"Skipper?" Mason called. There was silence except for the fire, and employees talking. Mason looked at the penguin cage, one, two, three-no fourth. "Where the dickens is Skipper?" Mason asked.

Most of the animals looked around. But Skipper was no where to be found.

"Oh no! What if he's still in the zoo?" Private asked scared. Everyone was soon having gruesome images in their heads. Private soon started to cry

"Someone has to save him!" An Asian otter said.

Rico ran to the front of the cage and tried to open it, but it didn't open. Rico then groaned in defeat. The otter then walked toward her lock and with her opposable thumbs. Surprisingly, she quickly opened the lock and kicked the door open. Kowalski looked over to the noise and saw her stepping out of her cage.

Kowalski ran to the side of the cage that was facing the otter and reached out of the cage toward her "Marlene no! Don't go in there!" Kowalski yelled.

"Somebody has to save him!" She said as she was running toward the entrance of the zoo.

"We can't lose you too..." Kowalski said quietly. But before Marlene could get into the zoo, the unfavored zoo keeper alice, caught Marlene by the legs.

"Ha!" She said. "Gotcha."

Kowalski sighed in relief. As much as they wanted to save Skipper, there was nothing that they can do. And Marlene isn't trained for a rescue mission. However, Marlene acted quickly and drew her hand back, curled her hand into a fist, and punched Alice, right in the eye. Alice swore as she let go of Marlene and slapped her hands onto her eye in pain. Marlene continued to the zoo. As Kowalski watched the action made by Marlene. He called out her name, pleading her to come back. But she ignored him, and continued into the burning zoo.

* * *

Skipper was in the office recently attempting to collect some intel on unknown (to you the reader) information. He is now on the ground, groaning in pain. The left side of him was burnt, 2nd degree. He couldn't move, if he did then it would cause his whole body to hurt. He was going to die he thought. He would never see his team again. Nor Marlene, or even "that deranged ring-tail" King Julien. He would miss them all, as he knew they would miss him as much as he did.

* * *

When Marlene entered the zoo, it was extremely hot. She quickly began to sweat (if otters do that) she wiped her forehead, and began to search. _The penguin habitat? No he would most likely be the first out. Julien's place? Why would he go there?_ She thought. She grabbed her forehead in frustration. _Where, where, where!? _She heard faint moaning coming from the zoo office. The voice sounded very familiar. She gasped in relief. She yelled and she ran towards the office while yelling; "Don't worry Skipper I'm coming!"

* * *

Skipper rolled his eyes up and thought; _this is it. Maybe I should just bite off my own tongue so I could die quicker. _Just as then, the door burst open. And a short, dark figure appeared.

"Skipper!" a familiar voice called out. The figure ran over to him.

"Ma-Ma-Marlene?" Skipper asked.

"I'm here" She bent down and hugged him. She started to cry tears of joy. "I'm so glad your alive."

"What are you doing here? And where is my team?" He asked weakly.

"They tried their best to get out of the cage, but I guess I tried harder." Marlene explained chuckling, while wiping off her tears.

"Then I guess I'm not dying yet" He chuckled.

Marlene bent down and picked him up by his good flipper and wrapped it around her neck. "Lets get out of here-"

"No Marlene!" Skipper exclaimed. " Skipper pointed his flipper toward the computer on the ground. "The flashdrive, Get it."

She didn't question knowing that he would refuse with out it. "What's a flashdrive?"

"The rectangular object, sticking out of the computer." He explained laying on the ground. "Hurry!"

"Ok! Ok." She said as she ran toward toward the computer. She saw the flashdrive and pulled it out. "This thing?"

"Affirmative. Now lets get out of here!" Skipper said. Marlene ran back to him, the flashdrive in hand. She grabbed him with her other arm and pick him up. They quickly walked/limped over to the exit. "Almost there." Skipper said with a grin. But a quick turn of event came, the front part of the roof collapsed and debris fell, blocking the door way. The debris nearly hit Skipper and Marlene, It would have if they didn't jump out of the way. As they hit the floor Skipper screamed in pain from the impact because his body is damaged.

Marlene looked up and saw the debris blocking their only exit. Her eyes opened wide in disappointment. "No." She dropped her head onto her arms on the ground. And cried; "We're dead." Skipper looked up and saw it too. But he didn't fall back down. He knew he was going to die. So he knew he had one thing to do. He looked at Marlene.

"Marlene," She looked up after hearing Skipper's words. He closed his eyes. "I need to tell you something."

* * *

**Unknown location, 2310 hours**

A medium sized penguin, thin and erect, waddled down a hall. She then she saw another penguin walk toward her from a corner. It smiled at her and yelled at her.

"Hey Fey! How's it going girl?" The male penguin asked, obviously trying to "put the moves on her."

The female penguin then put her flippers to her hips and began to talk, not even looking at him. "Listen Steve, I'm not going out with you." She said coldly.

His flippers dropped and had a disappointing look in his face. "Oh Femme-Femme Fatale, why not?"

Fey looked down to his lower body and looked back up to his face. She waddled up to him until she was close enough to kiss him. "Well," she said seductively then sighed "First of all" Then she lowered her eyelids and said in her normal voice: "You have toilet paper on your feet." he looked down and noticed it. He tore it off and looked back at her.

"Ok so that's one thing."

Then she looked to the right and looked back at him. "And you left the sink on-again."

Then he looked over and saw water flowing out of the bottom of the door. Steve swore and ran over to the bathroom. Fey rolled her eyes and continued to walk down the hall. She then walked into a room. It was a dark room with some high technology. A figure was sitting in a chair, and smoke was coming from it's mouth. "Knock Knock." Fey called out.

"Come in Fey" a half german, half american male voice replied. She waddled and saw the penguin sitting in front of a computer, typing something. Fey looked at the object that was hanging on his beak. Fey coughed and waved the smoke away from her face.

"Oh come on Albert, again with the cigs?"

Albert pulled the cigarette out of his beak. "What do you want Fey?" Albert asked plainly.

"Gimme a report" Fey commanded. The german penguin pulled up a window showing the view of a security camera. He closed in to a landmark on fire. And animal cages with animals in them, outside the zoo walls. With a few clicks on the keyboard the camera zoomed in to a cage holding three penguins. The tallest is talking, and another is embracing the smallest one, who seems to be crying. "Wow. Nice quality! It looks like the bomb in the cake mix we '_anonymously'_ sent the lemurs worked" Fey said slightly amazed.

Albert looked puzzled. "Hey, aren't there supposed to be four of them?" This is when Fey realized that Skipper, the leader of the four penguins, was missing. Fey chuckled as she is currently receiving revenge on the penguin that humiliated her. She's still angered by the dirty, disgusting crate, that they sent her away, after she failed her mission. After Skipper and Marlene out smarted her when she was so close to completing her mission. After she was defeated by a stupid smoke bomb. She definitely got a good scolding by Vergil.

"You think you can find him?" Fey asked.

"Give me twenty seconds." Albert said cockily

Then a deep, heavy german voice from across the room chuckled and disagreed.

"Alright Skoda, why don't you waltz over to me and look at me with you glass eye and say that again?"

Then as he got up, Fey was still amazed my his sheer size. Not just his hight of being five feet tall, but his muscles that gave him that body builder look. Did you know that Skoda is the name of a German tank? Strangely, Albert wasn't intimidated by the sheer size of the animal. He held his head high, looking straight at the monstrosity of the animal in front of him. Then the animal repeated his last statement.

"You. Are. Too. Cocky." Albert now clenched his flippers and it looked like he had a vain showing on his head.

Fey would enjoy to watch the smaller german beaten to a pulp, as always, but she needed intel on the progress of the situation. She raised her flipper and broke the two up with her words. "Uh, guys?"

Not needing to say anything in return, Albert waddled back to his chair where he finished his search. He grinned in his success. "Found them. They seem to be engaged into a conversation" Albert observed as the computer screen showed a penguin sitting and facing an otter.

"You think you can rewind the footage so we can hear from the beginning?" Fey asked

"Why for intel?" Albert asked even though he was already beginning to rewind.

"No, I just enjoy gossip." Fey said with a smirk.

"Females" Albert scoffed

"You will never understand them" Skoda stated.

"Alright here we go." Albert said. Then from the beginning the confession from Skipper began.

"Do you remember when we first met?" Skipper said from the computer screen.

* * *

**Central Park Zoo, 2308 hours**

"Yeah." Marlene answered, wiping tears from her eyes "You were coming back from a 'classified' mission.

"Well" Skipper said "To tell the truth, that 'classified mission' was my honeymoon."

Marlene blinked twice and looked at Skipper with a confused look. "Honeymoon? You-you mean the honeymoon after you get married?"

"Affirmative" Skipper replied plainly.

Marlene sat closer to Skipper and nudged him on the side of his flipper where our arms would be. "Well, Who the lucky gal? Who's the penguin?"

Skipper took a deep breath in and exhaled preparing himself to admit the truth. "It's not a penguin."

Marlene game him a confused_ "Not a penguin-then what?"_ "Well then what is she?"

"Don't laugh... please don't laugh."

Marlene put her hard on the top of Skipper's flipper were a human's shoulder wound normally be. "I'm not gonna laugh, believe me." And then she smiled.

Skipper looked at her smiled back, then looked back down. He inhaled on more time through his nostrils and exhaled by telling her. "It's a-b-b-bobble head doll."

"Wa, what?" she nearly yelled.

"A Hawaiian bobble head doll!" Skipper yelled waving his flippers in front of him.

"Ok! Jeez." Marlene said reacting to Skipper's shouting.

Skipper sighed and slapped his face and rubbed it down his face. "Sorry. Anyway, I thought it was real love but after some brief counseling, me and Private concluded that it was just me being desperate for love and close companionship. It's been a long sense I had that girlfriend in Antarctica" Marlene was about to open her mouth but Skipper quickly spoke up. "But that's another story."

"So what happened to..."

"Lola, died."

Marlene eyes opened in shock. "_How the heck does a doll die?"_ She never felt such a strange combination of confusion and sadness for another.

"During a rescue mission back in Africa, some old crazy hag shot her head off. Although we were able to repair her, we knew she wouldn't last. So..." Skipper paused sniffing, attempting to hold back tears. Marlene was about to open her mouth but skipper raised his flipper saying 'I'm alright.' "So, two days after or honeymoon. She...she..." Then he began to lightly sob.

Marlene quickly hugged him "It's ok Skipper. It's alright."

Then Skipper let go of her. "So anyway, after Private gave me some brief consoling. I've decided to take the team back to New York. And the first thing I saw when I got there was... well actually the first thing I noticed was that our habitat was moved to the middle of the zoo. But the second thing I noticed was... well the second thing was that ringtail and his men came in a crate, and we hoped that they would stay in there. Of course Kowalski stated that the chances of that are-"

"Just get to the point!" Marlene nearly screamed, in frustration.

"Well one of those times I saw things. I saw you. And seeing you make my... uh.. my heart... warm, I'm sorry but all this mushy stuff- what I'm getting to is-" as Skipper was talking, a minor part of the house collapsed and Marlene jumped into Skippers arms and the faces were nearly touching. Skipper continued "Marlene.. I...I." But Marlene grabbed the sides of his face and drew Skipper's beak into her mouth. Marlene began to tear up knowing that this would be her last kiss, their last kiss.

She drew him away for a second and smiled and said "I love you too." "It's to bad were going to, you know." Marlene said

"Well then" Skipper said. "Lets make the moment last." As he was about to kiss her he finally said; "I love you." And they kissed one more time.

* * *

**Unknown Location, 2317 hours**

"Well, isn't that cute." Albert said.

"I find it disgusting, A penguin and a otter? It just wouldn't work!" Fey said. Then they both turned behind to see the Skoda, who's supposed to the the tough one was. Crying and blowing on tissue. Fey and Albert dropped their becks, like how we drop our jaws, in shock.

"Skoda, Are you crying?!" Fey asked almost laughing.

"It's just so emotional, like my soaps."

That statement caused Fey to crack up.

"What a baby." Albert said, rolling his eyes. The the next thing Al felt was a box of tissues hitting the back of his head.

* * *

**Central Park Zoo, 2318**

Kowalski was pacing back and forward waiting for something. "Come on Rico, We need to get out of this cage. Skipper and Marlene are depending on us!" Rico raised a flipper Indicating Kowalski to "wait a minute." At his feet where was a hammer, a crowbar, his doll he was able to save, and other miscellaneous items and weapons the elite squad uses in their missions. Rico was violently hacking and regurgitating attempting to find a useful weapon like his flamethrower to melt the bars or his chainsaw to cut through them.

The so called king of the zoo heard the disturbing sound and was getting sick of it. "Hey muted penguin, how's about you stop with the puking up of the junk, eh?

"I'm sorry that we need to save Skipper. Don't you want him to be ok?" Kowalski asked.

"Every one who is important to me is in this cage." Julien said. Mort and Maurice smiled at him .

"Wow I didn't know you cared about us." Maurice said with a little surprised.

"Not you!" Julien said "Me, myself-my crown-and I!" Then Maurice and the selfish "king" engaged in an argument.

"Come on Rico keep looking." Kowalski said. Then he slapped Rico on the back. As he did, Rico accidently regurgitated again. Rico's eyes widened and smiled as he saw one of his favorite weapons, his chainsaw. With his trademark psychotic laugh he started it up and stared to cut off the the tops and bottoms of the cage bars freeing the penguins. In a split second the three commandos leaped out of the cage. And landed on their feet. Kowalski quickly drew out his notepad and pencil and started to draw out his plans while going over it with Rico and Private.

As soon as the fireman would arrive, one of them would attract them and have them chase the penguins in to the burning zoo. The three would split up searching the zoo while the firemen chasing them. When one of them found Skipper and/or Marlene, he would call out to the others, then the penguins would stop in their tracks and become "rescued" by the firemen. The penguin that found would have to somehow get the attention of the fireman toward Skipper and/or Marlene. Thus save him/her too.

"Every one got it?" Kowalski asked.

Private and Rico both nodded in response. Then sirens blasted behind them on cue.

"Perfect timing." Kowalski said with a smirk. "Rico, fireworks"

Rico grunted and then regurgitated a Medium sized firecracker. After he forced out a lighter, lighted the firecracker fuse, and began the mini show. The firemen saw the sparks and heard the crackles near the penguins, and they saw them slid in to the zoo.

The men chased them into the zoo. And the three penguins split up, Private going near the monkey habitat, Rico to the Reptiles, and Kowalski, to the zoo office.

Kowalski saw that almost half of the building clasped. And fear showed on his face. He continued to slid around the building looking for a way in. He saw a window and jumped up to it. And thats where he saw Marlene and Skipper, Locking lips- or Lip and beak...

"Skipper! Marlene! He shouted with happiness. Until he noticed what they were doing. "Skipper? Ma-Marlene?"

Then inside the building the two love birds (Although only one is a bird) heard the familiar voice. Their heads pulled back and looked over near the voice. And saw their savior.

"Kowalski!" Skipper and Marlene said in union. And then a man grabbed Kowalski.

He smiled and laughed "Gotcha!" But when he looked up and saw the penguin and otter the smile turned into a frown.

Then he turned to the side and called out to his co-workers "Hey, hey, hey! There's animals trapped inside this building! Brown, toss me that ax." He handed Kowalski to another fireman and swung the ax into the glass downward breaking it. He proceed to clime inside and rescue the penguin and otter and clime back out.

"Only one more thing to do." Kowalski said he yelled to his companions that he rescued both Marlene **and** Skipper.

On the other side of the zoo, Private and Rico got up from their bellies and stood still until they were picked up and rushed out of the hostile zoo.

All of the animal were put back into their cages. But Marlene and Skipper were apparently put into the same cage. Because the Fireman was rushing to put out the fire. Across from them, Maurice and Julien were still auguring.

"It's your fault the whole fire started! If you haven't messed up the cake that exploded, 'cause lord knows how you messed that up, none of this would have happened!" Maurice Explained

"No no no, I told you to wake me up when the cake is done so I can eat it all for myself."King Julien said

"What?! First of all; that was our cake. Secondly; you never said that!

"Oh yeah? Well." Julien paused for a second and said "Your booty is too big!"

Mason was growing tired of the two arguing and he wanted to stop it. "Both of you, shut up!

The two loud lemurs looked at him and blinked.

"What's important is that every one got out of the zoo safe and sound, not who started it." Mason Boomed. "Skipper and Marlene are ok that's what matters, right Skipper? Right Marlene?" When Mason look over his eyes widened in shock and his mouth opened halfway. To see Skipper and Marlene sitting next to each other. Marlene was resting her head on the side of his flipper. And Skipper was stroking the back of her head. Both smiling. Happy to be alive. Happy to be together. Not caring for the fact that everybody was looking at them, or if they just haven't noticed.

"Uh Skipper? Kowalski called out to his leader. But her didn't respond. "Skipper-"

"Kowalski, can't you see I'm in the middle of 'operation cuddle'" Skipper said followed by Marlene's giggling because of Skipper's statement. Kowalski the slightly cocked his head to the side and smiled, Happy for them. Behind him, Rico looked sick, due to his disgust toward the "Mushy love stuff." And innocent little Private and a confused look on his face.

Marlene opened her eyes and saw the flash drive in skippers flipper, secure. "Hey Skipper? I hope what ever is in that thing was worth our live almost being lost."

"You bet it is" He half-joked.

"What's in there Skippa?"

Skipper held the flash drive to his face and had a big smile on his face. "This Private is a device that holds vital information to finding my arch nemeses."

"You don't mean...?"Kowalski said

"Oh I mean, Dr. Blowhole."

* * *

**Unknown** **Location, 2320 Hours**

The three penguins looked at the computer monitor disappointingly.

Albert slammed his head onto his keyboard. "Darn it." He said

Femme Fatale just stomped her foot onto the ground. And Skoda said "I want my money back"

"You know what the worst part is?" Albert said.

"What?" Fey asked "That I'll have to deal with them again?"

"No, that somebody gonna half to break the bad news to Vergil."

Fey chuckled and said "I'd hate to be that sucker." Then she heard quick stomping and tapping behind her. She looked at the computer chair and saw that it was spinning violently. And she also noticed that the two germans penguins were missing. Fey sighed in frustration and put her flipper on her hip. "Thanks, Manfridi, thanks Jonson. Then she walked to "Vergil's" Lab.

The doors slid open and she walked towards a large tank full of water.

"Yo! Vergil" Fey said.

She then heard growling. "Miss Fatale you will call me by my professional name. If it's not to much to ask." The animal said. It wasn't much of a question as much as it was a command.

Fey rolled her eyes and sighed. "Oh sorry." She said sarcasticly. "Yo Dr. Blowhole.

The object turned around and reveled it self to be a dolphin. "That's more like it." The animal had numerous scars and other hideous markings on his body. He even an had an eye patch, and a robotic flipper. "Report."

"Well" She hesitated. "You see um... You know those day where things are just not going your-

"Just get to the point!" Vergil Blowhole Interrupted.

"Ok. Skipper isn't dead."Fey said.

"What? Impossible!" Vergil exclaimed. Then he slammed his flipper onto the glass wall. There was a moment of silence, then he spoke up again. "What about the data?"

Fey scratched the back of her head. "Ditto."

The dolphin had a vain on head due to his frustration. Then he breathed out and said, " Miss Fatale you are dismissed, I need to be alone."

Femme quickly waddled out for she knew what was coming next. The yelling and screaming of Vergil Blowhole.

* * *

AN/ Well Fina-freaken-lly I'm done! I started this about 2-3 months ago... Well I'm a lazy writer, sorry! Anyway, I bet for all of you who read "Sleeping With the Enemy," your surprised to see Femme Fatale in my story. Well my and JV's Jack had a little talk and she agreed to let me use the Dangerous Female In my upcoming story: A Second Chance: Life. So this is pretty much a Prologue to that story I mentioned. Oh there is a plot hole though, At the end of "Sleeping With the Enemy" Skipper and Marlene kissed. And sense this is supposed to take place after that... yeah. But by the time I realized that, I was already nearly finished with the story. And well I'm lazy so. So JV's Jack, did I portray Fey good? Please tell me in a review. And the rest you people, you too. So I'll see- oh wait, more thing. When Fey call Skoda and Albert "Manfridi (I apologize If that was spelled incorrectly) and Jonson," yes that's Skippers Manfridi and Jonson. ;)


End file.
